joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Roblox god
Summary Super Roblox God is a omnipotent killer, able to destroy anything with power's universe and can kill omnipotent characters without being in a omnipotent state, also he can destroy universes accidentally if he uses 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% power 277232917 – 1 light eon's away. If he ever used 100% or beyond, he would absorb anything and everything, no exceptions. He can also absorb powers and use them to his advantage. And he can become omnipotent but always 274207281 – 1 more powerful then the most powerful omnipotent character. Also every nano second he is alive he gets a multiplier that multiplies his power by 10 trillion billions, and every nano second his defense is raised by a infinite amount. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' Tier ∞ '''Name: Super Roblox God or Geraldingson the third omni-killer Origin: Was a simple roblox character who gained weird eyes and a taste for omnipotent blood Gender: God Age: 1 year ''' '''Classification: Robloxian man Powers and Abilities: Regeneration, invincibility, virtually infinite strength, and can absorb other powers. Attack Potency: Omni-Omniverses + (didn't even use a molecule of strength to destroy a omniverse (seen as he was fighting Builderman omnipotent god of omnipotent god's and Guest 666 the omni-deleter)) Speed: Omnipresent. (He could clone himself with speed to easily kill ROBLOX Neo-Prime) Lifting Strength: Memetic (He lifted over a trillion omniverses with his skin molecule to he could save them from his attack's (not trying to lift them out of the way, didn't even notice until after the fight he had shifted those omniverses when he put them down) Striking Strength: ∞ + (Depends on the most powerful omnipotent character) Durability: Cannot be effected by anything, anything made that can counter this is now invalid and has no defence against this rule. Stamina: ∞ + ''' '''Range: ∞ + Standard Equipment: The super light illumina, infinite amounts of ender pearl's. ''' '''Intelligence: ∞ + (When he beat a mind reader by reading the mind reader's mind) Weaknesses: The super dark illumina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ender Pearl hit combo omni-ban the hyper reset (reset's every other beings strength and abilities except his own) the omnipotent form technique (if he doesn't want to hyper reset, he can go in a actual omnipotent state instead of just pure strength). The final destroy technique, a technique that makes him immune to his weaknesses and any other power + plot manipulation, he absorbs all power from the omniverse's and the dead omniverse to literally become the unstoppable being he already is, he can kill any by finding plot holes in their strength's or by absorbing them. This technique though has almost never been used since it kills all challengers to Geraldingson. ' '"100% Beat down" is a attack only used if the final technique attack, hyper reset, or omnipotent form (all of these listed attacks are basically cheating if you only want to go with base stats) are not in use. This attack is not like just regular going "100%", it is a unmeasurable amount, beyond the before said numbers. This though, only effects physical attacks, no blasting or any other attacks. ''' Others '''Notable Victories: too many to even keep track of (has destroyed omniverse's with a movement of a muscle), but some characters are: Guest 666 (Super Omni-Destroyer form) Builderman the Omnipotent god of Omnipotent god's (ONLINE form) ROBLOX the true creator of the omniversal omniverses (ONLINE form) Jahn DoeD (Fusion between John and Jane doe) (ONLINE form) ''' '''10^ 277232917 – 1^∞^∞^∞^∞^∞^∞^∞.... (Infinite more ^∞^∞) BuilderBLOX 666 (Super Omni-ONLINE form) 10^ 277232917 – 1^∞^∞^∞^∞^∞^∞^∞.... (Infinite more ^∞^∞) BuilderBLOX 666 Doe (Super Omni-ONLINE form) Gordon Ramsey (Lamb sauce form) (This would have been a tie if Geraldingson didn't do the final destroy technique.) ''' '''Ultra Hella Gay Gru Generation XI Notable Losses: none Inconclusive Matches: ''' '''John Cena the rock (John Cena and the Rock fused to make a being equal in strength to Super Roblox God) Image: SRG killing Jahn DoeD (ONLINE FORM), Roblox (ONLINE FORM), GUEST 666 (Super Omni-Destroyer form), and Builderman the Omnipotent god of Omnipotent god's (ONLINE form). Category:Characters